Devices of this kind are known in which an inertia mass, held in an inoperative position by a spring or magnet, is freed by an acceleration of predetermined intensity to effect the opening or closing of an electrical circuit by appropriate means. However, such devices have the disadvantage that they can generally only operate in conjunction with a normally open or normally closed circuit in a single switching mode.